


turbulence

by littlereyofsunlight



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereyofsunlight/pseuds/littlereyofsunlight
Summary: in which Peggy suddenly finds herself in the future, drinking Tony's scotch out of Howard's decanter





	

Even with the reams of documents and hours of footage they’d produced to prove their point, she was fairly certain she wouldn’t have believed them in the end if the man they called Tony didn’t look so very much like Howard. He spouted nonsense about some gem they’d discovered as he capered around the room, poking at screens, squinting at her and interrupting himself to shout asides to what she’d been told was his Artificial Intelligence, a disembodied voice she’d been disappointed to find out wasn’t connected to a flesh-and-blood fellow countryman. Tony had called her ‘Aunt Peggy’, which was even more disorienting than waking up in 2013–or at least that was the year they were telling her–had been. She’d gone to sleep in 1947.

“…we can’t know what sort of disruption this has caused,” Tony was babbling, pointing some kind of tablet at her while the voice apparently conducted a scan of her person.

“Has he fed you yet?”, the small redhead asked her. Peggy shook her head, “That’s Tony for you. Single-minded.”

“Rather like his father in that regard,” Peggy responded, still somewhat dazed. She couldn’t remember the woman’s name. She could feel a headache beginning. The woman passed her a glass of water before she could think to ask for it, eyeing Peggy with a cool sharpness the whole time.

“I’m calling out for pizza, boss-man.” That statement came from the other gentleman, the one who’d flopped onto Tony’s couch upon arrival and spent the entire time slouched there, offering only a few comments over the several hours. He winked in Peggy and the redhead’s direction after he hauled himself off the couch. That one was a soldier, Peggy thought. Whereas the woman in front of her must be an intelligence agent. Tony had been vague in his introductions, but apparently they all operated on a team of sorts. There’d been some incident in the city the prior year, one Tony had started to show her footage of before he’d gotten distracted.

“Nat,” the soldier called from the doorway, that was right, this redhead’s name was Natasha, “Our fearless leader’s within city limits.”

Natasha simply shrugged, but Tony’s head snapped up from his tablet, “You called Fury in for this?”

“Not Fury,” Natasha tossed over her shoulder as she followed the soldier out the door, “our man with a plan.”

Tony looked over at Peggy and seemed at a loss for words, for once.

“Am I to meet this man, as well?” The thought of doing anything but eating some dinner and falling into a bed after the day she’d had made Peggy’s temples throb.

“Oh trust me, suspiciously-de-aged Aunt Pegs, you want to meet this guy.” Tony tipped a smug smile her way as he reached for a familiar decanter of scotch on the bar. Peggy was rather shocked at the speed with which she gulped down the glass he poured her. She hadn’t even waited for his offer of 'cheers.' “Of course,” he said, eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline as she lowered her empty glass, “I’m not convinced you’re not some kind of imposter here to kill him. But that might be just as fun to watch.”

“Master Stark, the Captain has arrived from D.C.,” the voice intoned.

Tony actually giggled before he told the voice to send him up. Peggy had no idea what to make of any of this. She glanced at Howard’s crystal scotch bottle, then down at the mismatched tumbler in her hand. She’d thrown one of the original crystal lowball glasses at Howard’s wall not a week ago. In 1947. She felt so very, very tired.

 

“Tony, what is it, is everything okay? Clint and Nat wouldn’t say why I needed to come immediately, I ran out on a…” Peggy’s head whipped around so fast her neck cracked audibly. At the sight of her, Steve stopped in his tracks and dropped his big bag to the floor with a muffled clang.

After a long moment of thunderous silence, Steve cleared his throat. “So. It’s not aliens again.”

“Not strictly speaking, no,” Peggy managed with a tremulous smile. She gingerly set down her glass and stood, but didn’t trust her knees to carry her any further. Steve apparently had no such issues, as he was at her side in three long strides.

“You’re alive,” she said, looking up into his face, at the same time he murmured “You’re young.” 

While his statement would certainly bear further examination, Peggy found she couldn’t help but reach out for him, just as he folded her in his arms. She tipped her head up and met his lips with a determined kiss. 

If she woke up tomorrow in 1947 again, at least she’d have this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and have only just now gotten around to posting it. Originally posted to my tumblr for steggyweek2k16 day 3: modern day.


End file.
